Ostrich
Ostriches are neutral mobs that spawn in Desert or Plains biomes in groups of about two to five, sometimes containing ostrich chicks. Female ostriches can lay eggs, but if stolen, the male and female ostriches will attack. Male ostriches have black feathers while female ostriches have brown feathers. Baby ostriches will have brown feathers until they grow up, when their feathers will change color to reflect their gender. There is also a rare, faster Ostrich, the Albino Ostrich. Albino Ostriches have the same appearance of a normal Ostrich, except their bodily feathers are all white. There are other Ostriches which can be created: Black Wyvern Ostriches, flying ostriches which can be obtained by giving an ostrich an Essence of Darkness. Undead Ostriches, undead ostriches will take damage from instant healing which can be created with the Essence of Undead, which prevents undead mobs from attacking. Unihorned Ostriches, made with an Essence of Light, which attacks with its horn. Lastly, there are Nether Ostriches, made with an Essence of Fire, which has fire resistance and can hover. When a player hits a female Ostrich or baby Ostrich, it will run away and stick its head into the ground. When the player hits a male Ostrich, it will become aggressive and attack the player. Ostriches drop Ostrich Meat when killed. Ostrich Meat is for eating, but will cause food poisoning, and can also be cooked in a Furnace to create Ostrich Cooked, which won't give food poisoning. Taming and Breeding Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an ostrich egg. Females will only lay eggs in plains or deserts. Unlike many other Mo' Creatures mobs, an ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an ostrich egg. To get an ostrich egg, one must find a female ostrich (brown and white) and wait for her to lay an egg. This can take quite a while, so be warned. Once she lays an egg, it can be collected by simply walking up to it. The ostrich egg can be hatched by placing it down next to a Torch. In a well-lit area, hatching takes roughly 10 minutes. Once the Ostrich has grown into an adult, a Saddle can be placed on it and it can be ridden. By using a Whip on an ostrich while riding it, it will run a little faster for a few seconds. If a Whip is used on an Ostrich while not riding it, it will stick its head in the ground and remain stationary. If the Whip is used again, the ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Leads can be used on an Ostrich to lead it around (the Ostrich does not have to be fully-grown to use a lead). Ostriches can be bred by leaving a male and female ostrich a few blocks from each other (it does not matter whether there are any other mobs nearby). Tamed Ostriches do not lay eggs. After a short time, an egg will appear. The ostrich that hatches will not be tamed unless the egg is picked up and hatched manually. Code ostrich egg 4101 1 31 4101 1 30 Ostriches are not different depending on the data values. An ostrich can be renamed by right-clicking on it with a Book or a Medallion. Helmets, Inventory and Flags Tamed Ostriches can be given Helmets to reduce the damage they receive. They can also be given a Chest to carry a small inventory. A Key will appear in the inventory once the Chest is given, much like giving an inventory to a Horse or Mule. By right-clicking on a Ostrich with coloured Wool, they can carry coloured flags. For example, giving the Ostrich Red Wool will result in a red flag. If the Ostrich is then given a White Wool, the flag will become white in colour and the Red Wool will be retrieved. To add a flag, the ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a saddle is not required. Ostriches cannot wear mount armor. Ostrich.jpg|A female Ostrich that is saddled, has been given an inventory, is wearing a Helmet, and has been given Blue Wool, resulting in a blue flag. 2013-06-01_10.40.55.png|Fully geared-out Albino Ostrich 2014-04-14_09.22.09.png|An almost fully grown baby ostrich. 2014-04-14_09.27.40.png|Riding a dark/wyvern ostrich. 2014-05-27_10.17.29.png|A wyvern ostrich with a chest/saddle/flag/helmet 2014-05-27_10.17.15.png|A unihorned ostrich with a helmet, flag, and saddle Albino Ostriches Albino Ostriches are rare male ostriches that can run faster than regular ostriches when ridden. It has a small chance of hatching from an ostrich egg. The chick will look like a regular chick until it becomes fully grown, and will then have albino feathers instead of the regular black and white or brown ones. 2012-08-03_07.30.18.png|Albino ostrich 2014-01-26 10.32.45.png|An Albino Ostrich 2014-03-02_16.57.34.png|Albino Ostrich 2014-05-25_11.46.10.png|A few naturally spawned albino ostriches Special Ostriches There are four different kinds of Ostriches that can be created by feeding a tamed Ostrich a certain Essence. After an essence is fed to an ostrich, it can be fed another to be changed again. Nether Ostriches Nether Ostriches are created by feeding a tamed ostrich an Essence of Fire, or by hatching an ostrich egg in the Nether. Nether Ostriches are immune to fire and will lay Nether ostrich eggs. Nether Ostriches can fly in a way inspired by the game 'Joust'. Nether Ostrich.jpg|A Nether Ostrich. Unihorned Ostriches Unihorned Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Light. They can charge Mobs in a similar fashion to Unicorns. They have a chance of dropping a Unicorn Horn when killed. Unihorn.jpg|A Unihorned Ostrich 2014-05-27 10.17.15.png|Unihorned ostrich with gear Wyvern Ostriches Wyvern Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Darkness. They can fly if the jump button ('space bar' by default) is used in a timely fashion. They propel themselves forward once flying, and can be tricky to control in the air. They drop a Heart of Darkness when killed. Wyvern.jpg|A Wyvern Ostrich 2014-05-27 10.17.29.png|A geared up wyvern ostrich Zombie Ostriches Zombie Ostriches, or Undead Ostriches, are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Undead. They are a sickly green color, and (unfinished) Undead.jpg|An Undead Ostrich Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Nether stuff